Trust No One!
by Swifttaillover132
Summary: Cameron is best friends with Mabel and Dipper Pines. But one day at the pool, she gets a sudden feeling that she's being watched by someone they know all too well. this not like my other story Good to be back. Hope you injoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter**_** 1**

**Cameron's****POV**

It was a hot summer Saturday and my best friend Mabel and I were sitting at the pool talking. "Oh, hey look! Who's that guy?" Mabel said staring at a boy with blonde hair relaxing in the pool. "Oh, I should warn you, before you get all love struck, that's Pacifica's twin brother, you know Dipper's arch-enemy." I warned her, but as usual she didn't listen and went off swimming towards him. "Yeah I'll just go to the snack bar now." I said mostly to myself. I walked up to the snack bar and ordered the same thing I always get here, nachos. I also ordered for Mabel some thing too, if some thing went wrong. And would you know it, I was right some thing did go wrong. Pacifica's brother was actually into Mabel until Pacifica showed up and told him that she was her enemy. And just like that dumped, shunned, giving her the cold shoulder. Mabel walked up to the snack bar looking glum. "Hey. I saw what happened." I said in my best sympathy voice. "I got you some thing." I tell her and she looks down at her hotdog and takes a small nibble. "Thanks." She said still sounding glum. "Come on, let's get out of here." I said and with that we take our snacks and leave the pool, no one noticing, no one caring we just leave. But if no one saw us leave, then why does it feel like I'm being watched?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Cameron's POV**

As I walk home that night, I still feel like I'm being watched. Wondering if I should turn back, I hear a laugh. One that I know all too well. "No. It can't be!" I whisper and I take off running. As I reach my house, I quickly run inside and slam the door shut behind me. "How can this happen? They got rid of you. I know they did!" I yelled into the empty room. But if it is true and he did get out, then all I have to do is wait till the morning without thinking of anything that he can use to harm me, Mabel, and Dipper. Mabel because well she's my best friend and Dipper because I've hung around Mabel so much that me and him have consider each other good friends. But I also have a feeling that that's not the only reason, they might be capable of so much more than they realize, then any of us realize.

**Sorry this is short but i ran out of ideas for this chapter. But on the bright side the next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise. Thanks. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Cameron's POV**

Finally morning came. I sat on my bed looking around my room to see if he was in there. No sign of him, good. I hurry up and get dressed, grabed jurnal number 2 that I stole from Gideon, shoved it in my bag, and ran down stairs to find that my parents gone. "Work." I said to myself. I quickly made some toast and hopped on my bike. Not looking where I was going, I almost ran into the Mystery Shack. I parked my bike and ringed the doorbell. Someone yelled to go through the gift shop door, so I went around and while I was walking to the door, some thing made me look up and I gasped. Above the door where the "A" was supposed to be in Shack, the line in the middle was replaced by an eye. I quickly walked inside and found Dipper on the couch reading jurnal number 3 and Mabel playing with Waddles. "Uh... Hey." I said nervously and they both look up at me like I grew another eye. "Are you okay?" Dipper asked. "Sorta. Some thing has been bugging me for the past two days and I really need to get it off my chest." I say in a hurry. Dipper and Mabel look at each other and then back at me. "What?" I ask them. Sweat dripping down my neck now. "Let's go to the attic!" Mabel shouted. As we walked up to the attic we passed the red stained window and once again I gasped. "What's wrong?" Dipper asked worryly. "Let's just get into the attic plese, then I'll explain everything." I said in a rush and we all run to the attic. When we get into the attic I pull out jurnal number 2 and say a spell that only lets the people in the room hear it and no one can get in. "What's all this for?" Mabel asks. "What I'm about to tell you is for your ears only." I say. Once again Dipper and Mabel look at each other. "He's watching us." Isay all scared like. "Who's watching us?" Both Dipper and Mabel say at the same time. "Little Gideon?" Mabel asked. "The gnomes?" Dipper asked. "No." I reply. "Then who?!" They both say at the same time again. "Bill Cipher!"


End file.
